Los pecados Capitales
by Margot03
Summary: SasuHina, serie de one-shoots con los pecados capitales XD.La lujuria.-¿Te gusta que te soben, que te rocen, que te hagan sudar, adoptar nuevas posturas, llegar al fondo, subir… bajar… entrar… salir…?-Ummm papi ahi ahi-Lo haces igualito a TenTen-Amante!
1. Ira

Ok que sucede? No actulixo ocultismo y se me courre subir otro fanfic XD jaja es que la idea me ronda la cabeza desde que vi un especial de los pecados capitales en History Channel, y como le e agarrado una rabia desconocida por mi misma a Sakura por que lo único que hace esa jodida mujer es llorar decidi que lo haría SasuHina, NaruHana, NejiTen y punto! Claro q la 1º pareja es la principla. Las otras aparecerán muy poco u.u

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto u.u, esta historia si es mia u.u

Advertencias: Este capi contiene palabrotas, a una Hinata furiosa con deseos homicidas y alguna que otra pelea.

-**Pecado-**es el pecado y definicion

-_Pecado-_conversaciones pasadas

-Pecado-conversaciones normales.

* * *

**Ira**

**"Pasión del alma que causa indignación y enfado, o bien, apetito o deseo de venganza, o como causa de violencia contra los demás o contra uno mismo."**

En ese momento todo lo que deseaba era poder asesinar a alguien, y vengarse por que estaba totalmente enfadada con él.

Que rayos le sucedía?! Y es que ella podía ser la típica novia comprensiva que lo dejaba relacionarse hasta con las zorras que intentaban seducirlo y que solo sacaba garras cuando notaba sus intenciones y el tenia que ser tan celoso y posesivo con ella? Al extremo de alejarla de sus amigos y de pegarle a Kiba por que lo vio abrazarla y levantarla en los aires?! Y es que era totalmente comprensivo si llevaban dos malditas semanas sin verse.

Esos eran los pensamientos de una Hyuuga, una furiosa Hyuuga llena de ira, que se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento de la mansión y que descargaba su furia contra otro pobre tronco, y si digo otro por que ya había roto 4.

-Maldito desgraciado, celoso compulsivo, posesivo, imbécil desconsiderado tu y tu orgullo se pueden ir a la mierda por que yo se que tengo razón.

Y es que la tenía, ella tuvo razón al ayudar a Kiba curándolo y pidiendo disculpas en nombre de su novio mientras intentaba retener la ira que llenaba su ser, pero el comentario que hizo Sasuke fue el que derramo el vaso.

_-Deja al perro Hinata, nos vamos._

Ahí todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda y se desato una pelea donde todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una Hinata irreconocible producto de la ira. Se escucharon comentarios como:

-_Perro?! Perro?! Kiba es un perro? Y es que no has visto a tu alrededor a la perra de tu "amiga" que aun sabiendo que tienes novia anda tras de ti? Y sabes lo peor? Lo permito por que son amigos desde la infancia! Y tu imbécil no permites que me junte con mis amigos? Me tienes totalmente cabreada con tus celos._

Si todos estaban sorprendidos en ese momento las quijadas tocaban el suelo.

-_Hinata…-Sasuke se dio el lujo de permitir que una pizca de incredulidad saliera a relucir._

_-Hinata una mierda!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas-Dos semanas! Dos malditas semanas sin ver a mis amigos y ahora que los veo y que Kiba me abraza le pegas? Quieres que mate a la loca de Sakura entonces?! Ah?! Eso quieres imbécil engreído?!Oh…no… se me olvidaba como eres un maldito Uchiha vengador que cumplió su objetivo hace años tienes inmunidad a los problemas, pues te equivocas! Ahora los tienes conmigo! Lárgate a pasear y conversar con tus amigos y amigas mientras yo veo si me quedan algunos ya que te encargastes de espantarlos, y si le pegas a alguien mas…_

Silencio Sepulcral…

_…Te rompo la cara Uchiha bastardo._

Nunca nadie había hecho detonar a Hinata de esa forma, hasta ahora y es que en algún momento tenia que pasar…lastima que fue a Sasuke a quien le toco el daño de la explosión.

-Si tienes la razón Hinata-se escucho una voz que reconoció al instante, le pertenecía a su novio, el chico con el que había estado durante 1 año y nunca le había levantado la voz ni se habían peleado de aquella forma, siempre ella le pedía perdón, pero ahora se daría el lujo de tener orgullo y no hablaría hasta que él se disculpara.

-Lo siento mucho, te prometo que dejare de ser de esa forma y seré mas comprensivo y menos celoso, pero ya no quiero estar peleado contigo, me perdonas?-dijo con un miedo disimulado ya que la terminar de hablar Hinata rompió el tronco frente a si…era oficial ya eran 5.

Hinata se volvió sonriente se acerco y susurro un:

-Esta bien, pero entremos a tomar chocolate-dijo mientras se sacudía sus perfectas manos sin un solo rasguño-tengo ganas de algo dulce.

Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Mas dulce?-le pregunto Sasuke sonriente.

-No así esta perfecto-respondió Hinata.

Y es que ella no sabia que la **ira** muy pronto traería…**pereza.**


	2. Pereza

Oh muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review!! Todavía le tengo un poco de rabia a la jodida pelirosa pero no importa XD en este capi no se menciona u.u

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenece, esta historia si, si me entero que alguien la subió a otra pagina sin mi permiso lo cazo y lo asesino.

Adivinen que pecado es?...

* * *

**Pereza.**

**"La Pereza es la negligencia, tedio o descuido en realizar acciones, movimientos o trabajos. Se le conoce también como gandulería, flojera, haraganería, holgazanería y vagancia."**

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños numero 18 y ya había entregado todas las invitaciones menos la de Sasuke, la noche anterior se había propuesto a entregársela pero hoy era un día diferente y tenia tanta pereza que lo llamo y le pidió que la pasara a buscar a su casa a las 3 de la tarde.

Fijo su vista en el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos minutos para las 3, eso quería decir que Neji pronto tocaría la puerta de su habitación para sacarla a entrenar, y en realidad no tenia ganas de eso y es que su única actividad física en ese día fue levantarse, bañarse, cepillarse los dientes y acostarse y eso que tuvo que caminar desde el baño en su habitación hasta su cama para acostarse nuevamente a pensar y mirar el techo, que agotador! y como si lo hubieran invocado escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pasa!-dijo

Neji entro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, desde hace años que se llevaban magníficamente bien al punto de llegar a sentirse como si fuera su hermano y no su primo y Hinata se sentía igual.

-Hinata levanta tu holgazán trasero de la cama y vamos a entrenar.

-Pero Neji! Tengo pereza!-respondió como si fuera una victima frente a un juez.

-Tienes pereza? te acuerdas de lo que hago para quitarte la pereza?-comento mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Oh si, y créeme que no lo lograras.

-Oh, si lo hare.

* * *

Hinata lo había llamado para que fuera a su casa, había entrado sin llamar por que cuando comenzaba su noviazgo con Hinata la iba a visitar tanto que Hiashi le dijo que entrara sin tocar, que estaba muy viejo para tanta actividad física, cuando los dos sabian que lo que tenia ese viejo era pereza.

Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de su novia cuando escucho un:

_"Oh, si lo hare"_ y precisamente no era la voz de su novia, era una voz que reconoció al instante, era la voz del primo de su novia, le pertenecía a Neji Hyuuga, le pertenecía a aquel desgraciado causante de sus celos al ver que le sacaba mas sonrisas a Hinata que él.

Pero que le haría ese desgraciado a su novia? Y la respuesta inmediata fue: muchas cosas… de repente comenzó a escuchar carcajadas provenientes del cuarto de Hinata y el sonido de la cama al agregarle mucho peso, seguido de un gritillo que imploraba misericordia e imágenes NO muy santas comenzaron a llenar su cabecita Uchiha.

* * *

Neji siempre había sabido que para quitarle la pereza a Hinata debía hacerla reír, por eso se volvió un especialista en la materia, ahora mismo se encontraba sobre Hinata haciéndole cosquillas, cuando sintió la mano de esta sobre su hombro mientras lo apretaba y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Neji? Estas bien?-pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Si no te preocupes lo que sucede es que desde ayer estoy con el musculo tenso.

-Fue por lo de la tarde?

-Si, creo que si…

-Entonces siéntate que yo fui lo que lo hizo y voy a ser la que lo arregle.

Y entonces Hinata se arrodilla frente a la espalda de Neji y la comenzó a masajear hasta que el musculo se suavizo y pudo parar.

-Gracias Hinata.

-De nada-dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente

Esta bien había escuchado bastante, pero no todo solo había escuchado que habían hecho algo ayer por la tarde y que lo arreglaría ademas de un gemido de dolor eso era demasiado para él debia averiguar que sucedia. No pudo mas y entro al cuarto soltando un:

-Que demonios?

-Sasuke!-grito Hinata mientras se paraba y se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Que estaban haciendo Hinata?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Espera, espera, ya se lo que estas pensando Uchiha-esta vez fue Neji quien respondió y es que no iba a negar que no se llevaba bien con el y eso no cambiaria-tenia el musculo tenso y ella me ayudo ya que mientras entrenábamos ayer ella me dio un golpe en el hombro y se endureció, además estaba aquí levantando a esta vaga para ir entrenar, así que te vas quitando ideas extrañas de la cabeza, pervertido.

Hinata se separo de Sasuke, busco una tarjeta y se la entrego.

-Estas cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta, ahora largo que tengo que entrenar-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Pero yo queria quedarme contigo un rato mas y...

-Nada Uchiha-dijo Neji mientras lo interrumpia-por hoy durante toda la tarde ella es mia.

-Es cierto Sasuke, debo entrenar.

Hinata acompaño a Sasuke a la salida y se despidieron con un amoroso beso, mientras Neji los miraba desde la escalera y es que el sabia que Sasuke estaba celoso de él.

Por que Neji sabia que él poseía un don que el no tenia, y sabia que cuando Sasuke se enterara de lo que el podía hacer lo envidiaría, por que a diferencia de los privilegios que Sasuke tenia como novio, él sabia que el tenia privilegios como primo y que Sasuke lo envidiaría.

Porque después de la **pereza**…de seguro que viene la **envidia.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer la historia! y le agradezco a:

**angela-hinata**

**-Hyuugita-**

**KENSA-CHAN**

**Layill**

**princezzhina-dark**

**Fany D. Flowright**

**sakatomo-kirumi**

**gesy**

**rukis**

**kierinahana**

**AngiieHyuuga**

**Kaorii-chan**

**y a todos lo que leen la historia y no dejan reviews!**

GRACIAS POR SUS HALAGOS Y SUS REVIEWS! SIGAN DEJANDOLOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI! BYE!


	3. Envidia

Wenazzz! Nuevo capi!! Weee!!! XD jajajajajajaja léanlo con gusto!

Diclaimer: Naruto es de el gran Masashi Kishimoto. La canción es de Aspirante y se llama Cuéntale. La historia es mía si la suben a otra pagina sin mi permiso los cazo y asesino u.u

Como e escrito esto rapidito y no tuve tiempo de agradecimientos, les agradesco a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capi anterior y les prometo ponerlos en el siguiente ok? gracias!

Advertencias: Unas cuantas malas palabras XD

* * *

**Envidia.**

**"La envidia es la tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno y la emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee."**

Por fin había llegado el día que tanto había esperado, era el día de su cumpleaños, cuando bajo por las escaleras pudo observar el salón completamente lleno.

Se sentó junto a Sasuke, Naruto, Hanabi, TenTen y Neji. Pudo observar el coqueteo que había entre Hanabi y Naruto y es que ya eran novios y todavía coqueteaban, quien los entendía? y luego su padre se acerco a la mesa y la felicito.

-Felicidades Hinata por tu cumpleaños, ya eres una mujer y una hermosa al igual que tu madre, yo…estoy orgulloso de ti hija-dijo Hiashi.

Por fin pudo escuchar las palabras que tanto anhelaba de parte de su padre "estoy orgulloso de ti".

-Gracias padre-dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba, y Hiashi se dejo abrazar por que el aprendió que debía aceptar a Hinata como era y lo aprendió gracias a Hinata, quien se paro frente y le hablo claro.

Después de que varias personas se acercaran a felicitarla y de que Sasuke se disculpara con Kiba y lo invitara a ocupar el único puesto vacio de la mesa, Neji interrumpió la charla después de que Shikamaru le hiciera una señal.

-Nunca escucharon que cuando la gente oye a un Hyuuga tocar el piano es como si escucharan ángeles cantando?

Hinata ya sabia hacia donde queria llegar Neji y sin más remedio siguió la charla:

-Y nunca han escuchado que cuando 2 Hyuugas se juntan para tocar el piano es como si estuvieran en el cielo?

De repente Shikamaru salió con Ino tomados de la mano:

-y no han escuchado que cuando los 2 Hyuugas y el Nara se juntan es como si estuviesen en el paraíso?

-No comprendo-comento Naruto.

-Tenias que ser dobe!

-Lo que quieren decir es que cuando Neji o Hinata tocan el piano es como si escucharan ángeles cantando, si lo tocan juntos es como si estuvieran en el cielo y si a ellos 2 se les junta Shikamaru es como si estuvieran en el paraíso.

-Pero, saben tocar el piano?-pregunto Kiba extrañado.

-Si Shikamaru les enseño-respondio Hanabi

-Shikamaru?! Tu no me has querido enseñar por que dices que solo hay 2 personas con quien tocarías durante toda tu vida, son ellos?-Pregunto Ino algo celosa y es que ella sabia la estrecha amistad que tenían Shikamaru, Neji y Hinata ya que era una amistad que había en nacido la infancia y que nunca se acabaría.

-Si…

-Entonces, lo hacemos chicos?-Dijo Neji mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Hagámoslo!-se levanto Hinata y junto a Shikamaru y a Neji se dirigió hacia el piano.

Todos al enterarse que los chicos tocarían el piano se levantaron de las mesas y formaron un circulo alrededor de estos, mientras veían que Neji se sentaba en la esquina donde se podían tocar las teclas graves, Hinata se sentaba en el medio donde se podían tocar las letras un poco mas agudas y Shikamaru se sentaba para tocar las teclas agudas.

Una melodía grave se comenzó a escuchar y la voz de Neji comenzó a resonar:

_Dile que yo soy aquel,_

_Que siempre están en tu mente y que quieres volver,_

_Y a sentir esa llama llena de placer,_

_Que nunca habías sentido con ningún hombre._

_Dile que yo soy aquel,_

_Que aunque no fue el primero bandera plante,_

_Y ganándome tu amor fue que te conquiste,_

_Que yo te hice mujer y mucho más que el._

Las teclas más agudas comenzaron a sonar y Shikamaru comenzó a cantar:

_Cuéntale, y dile que yo soy tu hombre,_

_Cuéntale, que al astral nunca se asombre,_

_Cuéntale, que yo soy el rey de tu corazón. (x2)_

_Dile que tu a mi me quieres, 100% tu corazón me prefiere,_

_Intentaste olvidar mi amor y no puedes,_

_Mucho menos si me piensas y en placeres. (x2)_

La melodía volvió a ser mas grave por lo tanto Neji volvió a cantar:

_Cuéntale, y dile que yo soy tu hombre,_

_Cuéntale, que al astral nunca se asombre,_

_Cuéntale que yo soy el rey de tu corazón. (x2)_

De repente lo que habían estado esperando, Hinata comenzó a tocar las teclas, desde el segundo Do hasta el tercero y cantar:

_Dile que conmigo tú aprendiste amar,_

_Y el difícil olvidar, cuando te aman con el corazón,_

_Dile que conmigo tú aprendiste amar,_

_Y el difícil olvidar cuando te aman de verdad._

Y luego los tres comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo mientras cantaban:

_Cuéntale, y dile que yo soy tu hombre,_

_Cuéntale, que al astral nunca se asombre,_

_Cuéntale, que yo soy el rey de tu corazón. (x2)_

_Dile que yo soy aquel,_

_Que siempre están en tu mente y que quieres volver,_

_Y a sentir esa llama llena de placer,_

_Que nunca habías sentido con ningún hombre._

_Dile que yo soy aquel,_

_Que aunque no fue el primero bandera plante,_

_Y ganándome tu amor fue que te conquiste,_

_Que yo te hice mujer y mucho más que el._

_Guial_

_Cuéntale, y dile que yo soy tu hombre,_

_Cuéntale, que al astral nunca se asombre_

_Cuéntale, que yo soy el rey de tu corazón. (Tu corazón) (x2)_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y emocionados, aplausos comenzaron a ser escuchados al momento en que la canción acabo. Celos, celos era lo que Sasuke e Ino comenzaron a sentir al ver a Neji, Shikamaru y Neji tan juntos, pero lo que los descoloco fue lo siguiente.

Cuando Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru se levantaron, se agarraron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento por los aplausos. Shikamaru atrajo a Hinata hacia él y la beso, fue un beso fugaz y casto, lleno de inocencia y de cariño, sin perversión ni pasión, igual al primero que le había dado desde que tenia 3 años y que le había seguido dando al seguir creciendo en todos los recitales de piano. Al separarse Shikamaru la empujo hacia atrás y Neji la tomo de la cintura dándole un beso igual lleno de inocencia, rápido, fugaz, era una tradición que tenían desde los 3 años que comenzaron a aprender y a tocar y nunca la cambiarían, el problema era que Ino y Sasuke no lo sabían y…lo problemático era que no se enteraron de la mejor manera.

Sasuke e Ino se abrieron paso entre la gente a una velocidad increíble y lo único que se pudo ver fue a una Hinata deteniendo el puño que iba hacia Neji y la bofetada que Ino le iba a propinar a Shikamaru.

-Que demonios les pasa a ustedes?-dijo furiosa mientras apretaba las manos que había acabado de detener.

-Que coño acaban de hacer?

-Esa es una tradición mujer problemática-comenzó a repetir Shikamaru-nos conocemos desde los 3 años, siempre hemos hecho esto.

-Cierto-afirmaron Neji y Hinata.

-Pues a mi no me parece bien-comento Ino con un toque de envidia en la voz.

-Pues mira lo que te voy a decir rubia caprichosa, envidiosa y loca, me vale que te parezca bien o mal, es nuestra tradición y si no te gusta mala suerte, TenTen que es la novia de Neji lo acepta, tu no puedes? a que le tienes miedo? si quieres nosotros rompemos nuestra tradicion pero solo si Shikamaru quiere...quieres eso Shikamaru?

-No...Ino no lo hare solo por que quieres, lo hacemos desde niño no lo hacemos con lujuria ni nada por el estilo...si no te gusta lo mejor es que terminemos...o lo vas a aceptar?

-Creo que si…si lo hare.

-Y tu Sasuke tienes algún problema con esto?

-En realidad…

-Sasuke…

-No.

-Perfecto, ahora que siga la fiesta!

-TenTen como soportas ver a Neji besándose con Hinata?-pregunto Ino.

-No me parece mal, es su prima son casi hermanos, es mas lo disfruto-Ver a Hinata besando a Shikamaru para besar seguidito a Neji es tan sexy...

-Eres una pervertida!-gritaron Shikamaru, Hinata y Neji a la vez.

Pero aunque lo ignoraran, nadie se había percatado de la envidia que sentía Sasuke, por que el debía ser respetuoso y cuidadoso al besar a Hinata dentro de la casa ya que si Hiashi lo veía lo mataba, pero Neji y Shikamaru podían besarla libremente…esa tradición…maldita tradición, como la envidiaba, como envidiaba a esos chicos y como detestaba la mirada de soberbia que ahora le dirigía Neji para provocarlo. Porque aunque nunca lo admitiria...el queria esa tradicion...y sabia que nunca la obtendria.

Por que lo que ellos ignoraban era que después de **la envidia**…**la soberbia** aparecía.


	4. Soberbia

Hahahahahahahaa disculpen la tardanza!! Trato de actualizar lo mas seguido!

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Mini one-shoot no tan largo XD Contamos con la participación del pelirrojo mas sexy del mundo aparte de Sasori…Gaara!Ahora lean y dejen reviews.

* * *

**Soberbia**

"La **soberbia** se la concreta con el deseo de ser preferido a otros, basándose en la satisfacción de la propia vanidad, del Yo o ego."

Estaban impactados, el Kazekage de Suna se estaba hospedando junto a su prometida en la mansión Hyuuga.

¿El motivo de su visita a Konoha?

Los iban a invitar a la boda.

¿Por qué se hospedaban en la mansión Hyuuga?

Por que según Tsunade ese era el lugar mas protegido de Konoha y es que solo un loco seria capaz de arriesgarse y entrar en aquellos territorios.

La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en la sala de aquella mansión, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Neji, Lee, Gaara y un celoso Sasuke.

¿Por qué los celos?

Porque Gaara y Hinata se llevaban terriblemente bien y eso a él no le gustaba.

Todos esperaban a que Matsuri, Hinata y TenTen bajaran de la habitación de la primera con las invitaciones, pero no todo sale como esta planeado…

-Estas loca mujer? Me estas diciendo que Gaara es mas soberbio que Neji?!-gritaba una incredula TenTen

-Me entendistes! Que bien!-respondio Matsuri sarcasticamente.

-Las dos están mal, Sasuke es el más soberbio de los tres-agrego Hinata.

Las chicas quedaron una al lado de otra en el ultimo escalón.

-Por favor me vas a decir que Neji es mas prepotente que Gaara?!

-Y tu me vas a decir que Gaara es mas orgulloso que Neji?

-Y ustedes andaban diciendo que Sasuke no era vanidoso…como si no lo conocieran!

-Oigan…-susurro Ino.

-Hinata cállate que Sasuke es arrogante no vanidoso.

-Oigan!

-Matsuri los nervios por la boda te están afectando…Sasuke es mucho mas vanidoso que Gaara.

-OIGANN!!

Las chicas por fin habían guardado silencio.

-Por que pelean?-pregunto Ino.

-Queremos saber quien es mas soberbio entre Gaara, Neji y Sasuke.

Todos se silenciaron.

-Esta difícil-comento Naruto.

-Ves lo que ocasiones mapache?-reprocho Sasuke.

-Cállate mariposita-respondió Gaara.

-Par de inmaduros-comento Neji

-Pareces mujer!-gritaron Gaara y Sasuke a la vez!

-Y ustedes chiquillos!-contesto Neji.

-Es un empate!-dijeron las chicas a la vez.

-Esta bien, dejémoslo en empate-acordaron los demás menos Neji, Sasuke y Gaara-de todas formas los 3 han llegado al punto de pedirle perdón a alguien en algún momento de su vida.

-Contémoslas, así desempatamos!-grito Sasuke.

Todos se miraron entre si…esa seria una larga tarde, quizás muy larga para llegar a una sola conclusión y es que estuvieran de acuerdo o no, la mayoría concordaba con que Sasuke era el mas soberbio de todos y eso era seguro…pero lo que nadie pensó es que después de la **soberbia** venia la **gula**…y la gula no estaba nada mal…por que existían **muchos** significados para gula…existía la gula de comida y también la **de…**

_"El adulador es ministro del demonio, doctor de la soberbia, destructor del arrepentimiento, aniquilador de las virtudes, maestro del error."_

* * *

Gracias por leer dejen reviews y muchas gracias a:

princezzhina-dark: a mi tambien me encanto la tradicion con un par de hombres asi quien se niega?

Hyuugita: si jajaja suena raro pero estaba en un proceso de transicion donde estaba llena de ira a causa de Sakura y como ya tengo un NaruHana decidi escribir con esta pareja (si lo kieres leer ve mi profile)

gesy

kierinahana

Pryre_chan

layill: sasuke de alguna u otra manera siempre es protagonista XD

edward-uchiha: somos 2 kien no con Itachi y Sasuke? XD bueno si se tienes el morbo escribi un ItaSasu que de seguro te encantara (si eres morbosa XD)

angela-hinata: jajaja a hiashi mata a cualkiera que se le acerke a menos que sea Neji y Shika

lain: aki esta tu capi poes!

Kensa-chan: jajaja lo siento pero es que ya la idea me rondaba la cabexa XD yo tengo otro one-shoot NejiHina si te apetece leerlo pasate por mi profile

En realidad tengo diferentes historias XD jajajaja la mayoria SasuHina


	5. Gula

Disculpen la demora he estado ocupada por la escuela pero aquí esta el nuevo capi y contamos con la participación de…CHOUJI! Sii!!

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece..lastimosamente su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto yo solo puedo desearlo XD

Lean!

Advertencias: no esta tan largo y por falta de tiempo lo hago de una vez... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS MIS AMORES SIGA DEJANDO ME ENCANTA SABER SUS OPINIONES!

* * *

**Gula**

**"La gula es el deseo desordenado por el placer conectado con la comida o la bebida."**

-Oh vamos Hinata por favor!- rogaba Naruto.

-No quiero Naruto, si lo hago que dirá Sasuke?

-Sasuke no tiene porque saberlo!

-P-Pero Naruto!

-Por favor!

-Esta bien! Vamos a hacerlo.

Eso no estaba bien, como había caído tan bajo, mentirle a Sasuke y aunque era por una buena razón le daba pena hacerlo y es que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Sasuke y le darían una fiesta sorpresa, ¿lo malo? La estaba obligando a usar un lindo vestido corto…muy corto para su gusto. (N/A: Humm! que pensaban queridos lectores?)

* * *

Había llegado el día de la fiesta y estaban todos escondidos en el restaurante mientras que Hinata sostenía el pastel frente a la puerta, estaban todos los chicos allá dentro incluyendo a los senseis. Cuando Sasuke entro junto a un Naruto emocionado se llevo una gran sorpresa y se alegro lo que lo desconcertó fue que Hinata intentaba cubrir algo, y no estaba muy seguro de que…

Cuando soplo las velas y Sakura se llevo el pastel lo descubrió y es que conociendo a Hinata llevar un vestido por arriba de las rodillas y sensual le debía ser incomodo pero…que mas da? Hoy era su cumpleaños y le encantaba verla así.

Lo único que le gustaba de Neji era que la protegía como lo hacia el, de pronto escucho un par de regaños.

-Chouji si serás goloso!

-Que tiene?!

-Estas pecando!

-Que mejor forma de vencer al pecado que cayendo en el?

Buena respuesta.

Naruto se acerco hacia Sasuke y le susurro al oído mientras lo hacia mirar a Hinata.

-Y quien dijo que la gula era solo placer por comida? Sabes también puedes tener toda la gula que quieras con tal que no te engorde, por en cambio que te haga sudar y ponerte en forma.

Todas clases de imágenes pervertidas comenzaron a llenar la cabeza del Uchiha.

-Sasuke tienes 19 años y todavía no se lo has hecho? Y por lo que me a contado eres tu por que a ella no le da pena hablar de eso conmigo, con Kiba, Shino y Neji , ella a tenido sus ganas y tu se las has aguantado yo tu se lo hago, antes de que otro le haga el favor.

-Cuando tienes tiempo de hablar con Hinata?! Que yo sepa yo ocupo la mayoría de su tiempo!

-Exacto tu mismo lo dijistes la MAYORIA, ya que todavía no ocupas sus noches…como yo.

-Que?!

-Oye! No pienses tan mal! Lo que hacemos es de buena calidad, empezamos hablando y luego terminamos estirándonos en el piso, me acuerdo que una vez lo hicimos en la cama…

-NARUTO!

-SASUKE!

Lo que se pudo ver después era a un Naruto siendo perseguido por Sasuke mientras le daban vuelta a la mesa. Después de que se relajaran un poco y que la fiesta se acabara las personas se comenzaron a ir, quedando solo Hanabi, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

-Ya vámonos Naruto dejemos a la parejita sola-dijo Hanabi.

-Esta bien esta bien, nos vemos Teme, chao Hinata-chan nos vemos mañana.

-Si yo se.

-Mañana yo llevo los juguetes.

-Excelente-dijo Hinata mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Juguetes?-preguntaron Sasuke y Hanabi mientras se miraban y seguido les daban una mirada de incredulidad.

-No lo entenderían-respondieron Hinata y Naruto al unisonó.

-Nos vemos Naruto!

-Nos vemos Hina! Te amo esposa!-grito Naruto mientras reía traviesamente, le encantaba poner a Sasuke celoso.

-Y yo a ti esposo!-respondía Hinata mientras aguantaba la risa y es que la cara de su hermanita celosa se ganaba a Sasuke.

-Que demonios?!

Es que lo que no sabían es que Sasuke escucharía el consejo de Naruto y lo haría sabiamente por que el era un chico de 19 años con las hormonas alborotadas y tenia el derecho de calmarlas. Calmar las de el y las de su novia. La siguiente cosa que hacer? Matar a Naruto y hacer que todo parezca un accidente…Mejor no lo haría sino Hinata lo mataría a él.

Porque la gula no tiene que ser solo por comida…también puedes sentir gula por _eso_…por que después de la** gula** viene la **avaricia**…por que después Sasuke descubriría que la avaricia...no es tan mala despues de todo.


	6. Avaricia

Wenazz disculpen la tardanza! Es que me estoy preparando para los examnes que lastimosamente comeinzan l aproxima semana T.T

Wenuh aki va el capi!

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews ya que me siguen alentando XD

* * *

**La Avaricia**

**"La avaricia es un deseo desordenado de posesión y de adquirir riquezas para atesorarlas. La codicia, por su parte es el afán excesivo de riquezas, sin necesidad de querer atesorarlas."**

Se podía decir que era codicioso o algo por el estilo. Desde lo que tuvo su charla con Naruto y que el y Hinata se llevaran también no pudo evitar que una pequeña llamita de celos se encendiera en su interior. Si de celos y de deseos homicidas pero no era importante.

En realidad si lo era y por eso se encontraba junto a Hanabi escondido debajo de la cama de Hinata esperando a que Naruto llegara a ver que tanto hacían y decían.

El no fue el que tuvo la idea, no, no, no la que tuvo la idea fue la pequeña demonio Hyuuga, Hanabi que tampoco pudo evitar que los celos salieran a flor de piel.

Al llegar Naruto pudieron notar que no estaba solo si no que estaba Neji junto con él.

Maldito Hyuuga que también ocupa las noches de su novia ¿Qué demonios es lo que hacen?

-Bien esta noche no habrá juegos!-dijo Naruto feliz-Esta noche habrá un festival de películas de comedia!

-Siiii! Hace rato que no veo una buena película!-decía Hinata

-Y el tonto de tu novio medio masoquista no te lleva al cine?-pregunto Neji, haciendo señas con las manos señalando debajo de la cama.

-No…no tiene tiempo, es mas ya ni siquiera me saca a dar un paseo-respondió Hinata comprendiendo el mensaje y haciéndole las mismas señas a Naruto.

-Ohhhh pobre esposa, no te preocupes cuando me vuelva Hokage te compro un cine nena.-comento Naruto comprendiendo las señas.

-Gracias esposo.

-Todavía me hace gracia que se sigan llamando así-dijo Neji.

- Y crees que a mi no? Es mas me acabo de acordar que eres mi amante favorito-dijo Hinata riendo.

-Esa misión fue un caos!-comento Naruto mientras se tiraba al piso y estallaba en carcajadas.

-Si…me acuerdo como si fuera hace un mes…

_Naruto, Hinata y Neji se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage mientras esta les ponía una simple misión._

_-Necesito que vayan a el país de la roca y que se hagan pasar por un matrimonio que va a visitar al señor feudal junto con un guardaespaldas y que le roben un pergamino de suma importancia para Konoha._

_-Hai!-respondieron todos al unisonó._

_-Excelente…salen mañana Señor y señora Uzumaki junto a su guardaespaldas Neji Hyuuga._

_A la mañana siguiente partieron y después de caminar 2 días llegaron dirigiéndose directamente a la mansión del feudal, haciéndose pasar por un matrimonio millonario que deseaba comprar algunas tierras._

_Y como el feudal de la roca era muy avaricioso cayo directo en la trampa dejando que se hospedaran en su mansión esperando así poder convencerlos para que hicieran negocios con él, ya en la noche cuando Naruto se pudo infiltrar en el cuarto donde guardaban el pergamino Neji y Hinata se encontraban en la habitación que le habían asignado para dormir, cuando comenzó el problema._

_-Neji! El señor feudal se dirige al cuarto donde esta el pergamino y Naruto todavía no ha salido!-susurro Hinata._

_-Hay que entretenerlo…-respondió Neji, pensando hasta que se aproximo a Hinata y le susurro algo al oído._

_-Esta bien_

_Y acto seguido se escucho un estruendo dentro del cuarto y un par de risas sonar por la habitación, el señor feudal cambio de dirección y se dirigió a la habitación donde se hospedaban sus huéspedes, Naruto aprovecho esto y salió escondiendo el pergamino en una bolsa que tenia atada a la cintura._

_Cuando el feudal abrió la puerta los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre la cintura de Neji y este ultimo estaba sin camisa, para ellos era normal ya que siempre que había que limpiar o que llovía Neji hacia que Hinata quedara empapada y esta por venganza le hacia cosquillas, como fuera y como estuvieran, pero el señor feudal de seguro no estaría acostumbrado eso y es que como todo avaricioso de seguro era curioso. Hinata tenía ganas de morirse de la risa pero por en cambio se bajo rápido de Neji y le tiro la camisa._

_Naruto haciéndose la idea de lo que habían planeado hacer para distraer al feudal y con serios deseos de reírse y de provocarle una hemorragia al señor feudal, lo aparto de la puerta y entro haciendo un único comentario:_

_-Comenzaron sin mi?_

_Y dio resultado el señor feudal termino en un hospital con una terrible hemorragia nasal y Naruto, Neji y Hinata camino a Konoha soltando grandes carcajadas._

_-Naruto como se te ocurrió decir eso?-pregunto Neji._

_-No lo que me mato de la risa fue Hinata que con toda la inocencia dijo:_

_-Lo que sucede es que Neji es mi primo y es mi amante ya sabe no? Entre mi primo y mi esposo la cosa se pone mas caliente-dijo Naruto imitando la voz de Hinata ocasionando que soltaran los tres una gran carcajada._

-Eso fue hace un mes Hinata-le recordó Naruto

-Cierto…bueno bien merecido se lo tenía, la curiosidad mato al gato…pero el gato murió sabiendo.

-Además-dijo Neji mientras agarraba a Naruto y lo empujaba hacia la cama haciendo que cayera junto a Hinata- entre tu primo y tu esposo la cosa se pone mas caliente no?-termino de decir para luego tirarse en el medio para comenzar a reír.

Sasuke y Hanabi estaban en shock, que acababa de decir Neji?

Después de ver un par de películas y de reírse un rato haciendo bromas y hablando de diversos temas el sueño comenzó a hacerse notar y Naruto fue el primero que cayo quedándose dormido en la cama de Hinata, esta se acomodo en el centro y abrazo a Naruto mientras le hacia señas a Neji para que se acostara junto a ella, este negó con la cabeza y Hinata después de dirigirle una mirada de perrito abandonado y de hacerle un espacio logro que este se acostara y la abrazara quedando los tres dormidos en la misma cama, abrazándose como lo habían comenzado a hacer en la infancia y es que nunca estaban muy viejos para eso.

Sasuke y Hanabi se habían quedado dormidos desde hace un rato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke y Hanabi sintieron como los chicos se bajaban de la cama haciéndolos despertar, pudieron observar como se ponían en cuclillas y levantaban la sabana.

-Sasuke, Hanabi vamos a desayunar- dijo Hinata.

-Sabian que estábamos aquí?

-No somos tontos, claro que si- contesto Naruto.

-Además nunca se van a enterar de nuestro secreto así que no se por que tanto esfuerzo, además falto Shikamaru.- comento Neji.

Bueno con Shikamaru había otra historia, pero Sasuke se enteraría algún día, pero para ese día faltaba mucho, por mientras lo único que los chicos no pensaban es que dentro de Sasuke se despertaría algo y que ese algo se llamaba **lujuria.**


	7. Lujuria

Wenazzzzzz lamento la tardanza pero estaba en examenes lo que quiere decir que estaba sumergida en libros….triste este es el ultimo capi T,T pero…estoy pensando hacer otro fic con los pecados mortales…que dicen? Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba lo escribo jajajaja ahora si a leer!

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mio Jiraya no hubiera muerto TT_TT ero-sennin…

Advertencias: Hay lemmon cualquier trauma no me demanden.

* * *

**"Lujuria"**

**"Se le llama lujuria a un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable."**

Se encontraba feliz, contento, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si le había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata y ella había aceptado, ahora estaba en la fiesta de compromiso sentado junto a Naruto mirando con algo de lujuria a Hinata y es que se veía tan bella, llevaba un vestido azul un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación y unos zapatos plateados de pequeño tacón, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje era muy natural…se veía provocadora.

Mientras que él llevaba unos pantalones y zapatos negros con una camisa blanca, llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando así un poco de su pecho, según Naruto él tenia complejo de exhibicionista…

-Sasuke… ¿Te gusta que te soben, que te rocen, que te hagan sudar, adoptar nuevas posturas, llegar al fondo, subir… bajar… entrar… salir…?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si me gustaría bastante-respondió idiotizado.

- Súbete a un autobús-respondió Naruto soltando una carcajada-ahora si me disculpas iré a hablar con mi esposa.

-Dobe

-Teme

-Esposa!-dijo Naruto aproximándose mientras abría los brazos recibiendo un abrazo

-Naruto!

-Ahora como te debo llamar? Hinata-chan? Por que esposa mía pronto te casaras…

-Llámame de las dos formas yo no pretendo dejar de llamarte esposo, Naruto-kun

-Excelente!

-Y a tu amante Hinata?-pregunto un Neji recién llegado.

-Lo seguiré llamando amante no? Neji-niisan.

-Si.

-Y nosotros nos seguiremos besando en los recitales de piano?-pregunto Shikamaru quien estaba hablando con Hinata antes de que Naruto llegara.

-Claro que si, es nuestra tradición Shika y cuando tengamos hijos ellos la seguirán…bueno si es que llego a tener hijos por que a este paso…

-Lo que hace la lujuria-dijo Shikamaru mientras dibujaba una sonrisa

-Oh, mi esposa se casara! Y tendrá hijos! Seré tío!

-Naruto….si no me ha tocado desde que somos novios ahora que nos casaremos moriré virgen.-dijo Hinata ignorando las señas que le hacían Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto.

-Hmph-se escucho

Y Hinata se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Sasuke y todos los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y mirando a los chicos dijo:

-Inventemos una mejor señal por favor.

-Oh saben de lo que me acorde?-dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema-cuando estábamos Hinata, Shikamaru y yo en el cuarto de Hinata y decidimos llamar a Neji…

Se escucho una carcajada de parte de Shikamaru

-Oh si, que cuando lo llamamos como era lo que se escuchaba?-pregunto un Shikamaru que se ahogaba de la risa.

-Oh Neji, umm papi ahí ahí-dijo Hinata imitando los gemidos de TenTen, mientras comenzaba a reír

-Y el tonto de Neji va a decir que estaba muy ocupado con TenTen en ese momento, pa'que contestas el teléfono?-pregunto Naruto mientras reía.

-No se…-contesto Neji sonrojado.

-Dios a Hinata le sale igualito que a TenTen

-Como no si eso nunca se me olvida

Después de que la gente se emborrachara, contara anécdotas, riera, bailara, cantara y que la fiesta se acabara, Sasuke llevo a Hinata a su cuarto mientras la besaba

-Hinata no te preocupes que tu virgen no mueres.-dijo Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa

Y así comenzó todo, Sasuke le quito el vestido a Hinata mientras que esta le quitaba la camisa, Sasuke besaba el cuello de Hinata mientras le dejaba una que otra marca mientras que Hinata se aferraba a Sasuke soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido.

Sasuke le quito a Hinata el sostén mientras que veía esos perfectos senos caer libremente y los besaba y masajeaba haciendo que Hinata gimiera cosa que lo excitaba.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Hinata le quito los pantalones a Sasuke dejándolo en bóxers, viendo como un bulto sobresalía, sonrojándose al instante.

Sus partes se rozaban, ellos se besaban, sudor bajaba por sus cuerpos y la temperatura subía.

Sasuke se quito los bóxers para quitarle a Hinata después las braguitas, notando que estaba húmeda comenzó a introducirse al tiempo que se topaba con una barrera, confirmando así que él seria el primero y el único, de eso se encargaría. Miro a Hinata a los ojos y después de que ella le diera una señal entro completamente en ella callando un gemido de dolor con un beso. Después de esperar unos minutos que resultaron ser una completa tortura ya que sentía como las paredes de Hinata presionaban su miembro comenzó a moverse primero lento para luego terminar rápido, llegando los dos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo quedando Sasuke acostado sobre Hinata con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras Hinata jugaba con sus cabellos.

-Te amo Sasuke

-Y yo a ti Hinata

Por que sentir un poquito de lujuria no tenia nada de malo, por que ellos juntos habían pecado, por que ellos habían sentido ira, soberbia, envidia, gula, pereza, avaricia y lujuria pero eso podía ser perdonado, lo que no se podía perdonar eran los pecados mortales_ pero eso ya era otra historia no?_

_-El sexo solo es sucio, si se hace bien._

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic!!!!!!! se los agradezco mucho y como escribi al principio estoy pensando en escribir otro conjunto de one-shoots con los pecados mortales solo que estos serian de diferentes parejas que les parece? contestenme con un review

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que no y tambien a los que leyeron la historia


End file.
